Jason Hudson
Special Agent Jason Hudson is a CIA agent responsible for handling Alex Mason. He is one of the main playable characters in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The callsign for his squad during the mission "WMD" is Kilo-1. It is also revealed during the mission "Revelations" that he and Grigori Weaver are Mason's interrogators. He is voiced by Ed Harris.http://kotaku.com/5631536/gary-oldman-and-ed-harris-in-call-of-duty-black-ops Biography Early life Jason Hudson was born in Washington D.C. on March 26, 1932. Jason was a double major in psychology and political science. Government Service He was recruited right out of Georgetown University on recommendations from his academic adviser and former OSS field operative Marshall Bryant (a recipient of the Intelligence Star, 1950). Hudson is an excellent tactician and skillful mission coordinator, bringing the full brunt of his genius level I.Q to the field. As such, he has earned great trust within the halls of Langley and will undoubtedly go far considering his ability to command a room and crisis management skills. As one associate said, "Jason has a way with words; when he speaks, you can't help but listen." Though much of his work keeps him away from the front lines, Jason is a very capable soldier (U.S 101st Airborne, honorable discharge, 1955), particularly when the mission calls for an element of subtlety and finesse. Nova-6 Mission By 1968, the Studies and Observations Group was established in Vietnam to investigate the Soviets' presence. Hudson works together with Mason and Frank Woods defending Khe Sanh/ Later, Hudson and Weaver interrogate Clarke, an engineer who stabilized Nova-6 in Kowloon. Clarke identifies Steiner as part of the conspiracy, and reveals the location of a hidden facility in Mount Yamantau/ before being killed by Dragovich's men. Hudson and Weaver head to Mount Yamantau to destroy the facility and apprehend Steiner. During the mission, Hudson receives a transmission from Steiner requesting to meet him at Rebirth Island in the Aral Sea to learn how to halt a numbers broadcast with instructions to release Nova-6 gas in American cities. Mason heads to Rebirth Island to assassinate Steiner. Hudson witnesses Mason kill Steiner. Hudson realizes that Dragovich brainwashed Mason to understand the numbers broadcasts, effectively becoming a Soviet sleeper agent. Out of options, Hudson deliberately sets Mason free in order to follow him. It is revealed that Reznov died during the Vorkuta break out, and Mason’s visions of Reznov are a result of a personality disordor caused by the brainwashing program. Reznov had, in fact, reprogrammed him to assassinate Dragovich, Kravchenko and Steiner instead of President Kennedy prior to the Vorkuta breakout. Hudson plays the numbers recording for Mason a final time, prompting him to remember the location of the Russian cargo ship Rusalka off the coast of Cuba. By dawn, the team launches an assault on the Rusalka, with Mason and Hudson infiltrating an underwater broadcast station protected by the ship, a Soviet submarine station intended to be used as a staging point for US invasion after the planned Nova-6 attack. Confirming that the Rusalka is the numbers station, Hudson calls in the US Navy to destroy the ship and its underwater base. Mason and Hudson finally find Dragovich in the lower levels of the facility and manage to kill him before the destruction of the base, swimming for the surface during the destruction of the targets. Weaver declares victory, but Mason is unsure. Gallery Jason_Hudson.png|Hudson at the Pentagon. Jason M16.png|Hudson holding an M16. Screenshot 239396.jpg|Hudson (middle) in the Pentagon with Mason and Robert McNamara, Jason Vietnam.png|Hudson in Vietnam. HudsonBO.png|Hudson in combat. Jason Hudson Vietnam.png|Hudson in Vietnam. Hudson2.png|Hudson without his shades. File:Hudsonnoshades.png|Hudson without his shades found in the Launch Trailer. Hudson's dossier.jpg|Hudson's dossier Shot0022.jpg|Operation Charybdis shot0041.jpg|Warning from informant X Quotes Trivia *Hudson speaks in the mission "WMD" (where he is a playable character), like Mason speaks in other missions. *Hudson can be seen breaching in the facility in WMD in Gamestop's pre-order avatar trailer. His face can briefly be seen, however he wears a balaclava only exposing his eyes. *In the majority of Hudson's promotional pictures, he is wearing sunglasses. *Hudson can be seen wearing U.S Army name tape. *Of the five playable characters in Call of Duty: Black Ops campaign, Hudson was the first one to have his face exposed. Mason's was revealed in a screenshot, while Neitsch's and Mosely's faces have not been revealed because they are wearing Pressure suits. *Hudson is one of only 22 out of 71 playable characters to have his face revealed (the others being "Soap" MacTavish, Captain Price, C.Miller, Dimitri Petrenko, Viktor Reznov, James Doyle, Alex Mason, the Call of Duty: Finest Hour characters and the Nazi Zombies characters). *Hudson's sunglasses appear to be his trademark, the only times we have so far seen him without them are the beginning of the World Premiere trailer when he is in a helicopter, and when he is playable in WMD. *He also bears a slight resemblance to his voice actor; Ed Harris. *His resemblance is also similar to Black Ops operator Major Shane Caxton (who in turn was modeled after Ed Harris's character from The Rock) from the anime Black Lagoon. *Hudson has a noticeable scar on his temple that runs down his face a bit. He most likely got this during his time in the military. *Hudson looks very similar to Major Gordon from Call of Duty: World at War. *Mason referred to him as "Mr. Shades" because of his signature sunglasses. *Even though Hudson's face was first seen in the new campaign trailers, Hudson was first actually seen is the first teaser campaign trailer without his shades on in a helicopter. *Hudson's dossier lists him as in his mid-30's, standing 6'0, and weighing 210 pounds. *Hudson is referred to as 'Rock' by his team mates according to his profile. This is a nod to the 1996 film The Rock in which Ed Harris starred in. *Hudson is referred to as "Ice Cube" by Alex Mason. This is probably due to the fact that Mason believes Hudson has a cold personality. It could be also a reference to fellow character Bowman's voice actor, Ice Cube. *He has a large scar across his face in Revelations. *During the five years since the Baikonur mission, Mason was digging through intel and data that's beyond his pay grade, and worse being sloppy in leaving paper trail. Though not approved of his action, Hudson helped Mason to cover his track and warned him of the danger in the email. *The informant, known only as "X", warned Hudson in 1978 that his supervisor D. King cannot be trusted, he report to Richard Kain and Kain was keeping watch on Hudson. *By 1978, CIA has deemed Hudson, along with Mason and Weaver, as "burnt" and marked for termination, under Operation Charybdis. As of 10/27/1978, CIA higher-ups is making preparations for this, and it'll be a joint operation with the British MI-6. *At the main menu if you choose Zombies the character in the window (Jason Hudson) will leave and turn into a zombie and come back and attempt to break the window. *He doesn't seem to get much respect from Woods and Bowman, possibly due to his affiliations - not as CIA but perhaps because he was army before he joined CIA; on the other hand, Mason was a Marine before he joined CIA. *You can get a Jason Hudson gamer picture by hacking his account on the terminal. *On the Computer on the menu screen, you can log into Hudson's profile with the username: jhudson and the password: BRYANT1950. *Hudson possibly won an award in 1950, as an e-mail that he sent to Mason says to mix his password with someone's name (Bryant) and the year that he won an award (1950). *Hudson loses his pair of sunglasses in SOG when the Jeep he, Mason, and Woods were riding in crashed. He apparently obtains a new pair later on. . References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:SoG Operatives Category:Articles to be expanded